


Multifandom One-shots

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: A mix of multifandom one-shots and crossovers! Requests are open.





	Multifandom One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter doesn't really have a plot it was just me having fun mixing two of my favorite fandoms!

"Is this the place? Dean asked looking over the small building placed above the cafe.

"Yeah, should be." Sam nodded. "221b Bakerstreet."

Sam stepped forward and banged the knocker on the black door. He glanced back at Dean and Cas as they waited for the door to open. The door swung open and revealed a small woman wearing a floral top.

"Hello, we're looking for a man named Sherlock Holmes, does he live here?" 

"Oh! Are you boys clients? They're just upstairs." 

The woman stepped out of the way and allowed them to walk inside. The hallway was small and the only light source was coming from a room at the end of the short hall. They followed the woman up a narrow staircase to the landing.

"Boys! You have clients." She called as she swung the door open to a sitting room. The room was cramped as they shuffled into the room. There was a man sitting at a desk in front of them on a laptop, the desk was covered in books and other random items. Dean's eyes scanned across the room and he frowned when he noticed a skull sitting on the fireplace.

"Yes thank you, Mrs. Hudson." A tall man wearing a suit dismissively waved her away keeping his eyes on the laptop in front of him. "Could you fix us some tea?"

"I'm not your housekeeper you know where the kettle is Sherlock!" She sighed before disappearing down the stairs.

Sherlock closed the laptop over and walked over to an armchair next to the fireplace. He flopped down opposite another man and gestured to a couch against the wall next to the door.

"Sit and please, don't be boring."

"Actually we're from the FBI. Agents, Urie, Way, and Stump." Sam flashed his badge to the man and Dean followed his lead. "We were hoping to ask you a few questions about the murder that took place down the road a few days ago."

"Hmmm, not you're not."

"Sorry?" Cas took a step forward and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"You're not FBI." Sherlock shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Care to explain?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have our own secret service so I see no need for the American FBI to be here, clearly American from the accents, plus if the government was sending someone Mycroft would have called. Your suits are cheap not government quality and the muscle car outside is clearly well driven." Sherlock waved towards the window which had a clear view of the Impala parked outside. "If you were FBI you'd probably be set in one state but no you travel a lot, all over America in fact. You were fast flashing your badges meaning you don't want people to actually see them you just want them to panic when they see a badge, luckily for us I'm quick, both of your badges expired 3 years ago and while they're good copies, really good job with that, they're not real and the other man didn't even flash one. Also, why send three agents to ask questions about a murder that took place days ago, shouldn't the FBI have something more exciting than a murder in England? Conclusion, not FBI."

Sherlock sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, what are you?" Dean questioned his hand instantly reaching for his gun.

"Genius." 

"Drama queen." The other man corrected.

All the eyes in the room laned the man sitting in the seat opposite Sherlock. He had fed up look on his face like this was an everyday event.

"He's a smartarse that likes to remind everyone he's a genius that's better than them and I'm John Watson, his ex-soldier roommate that solves crime with him and blogs about it," John explained.

"Well I'm Dean Winchester this is my brother Sam and our friend Cas, he's an angel. I don't think you'd believe us if we told you what we did for a living."

"Oh well, thank you for confirming theory number two for me and please, I don't think anything you say could shock us at this point." Sherlock scoffed.

"Wait theory number two? How did you know Cas was an angel?" Sam questioned.

"Angel? You mean an actual Angel? Oh well, I don't believe that for one minute. God is a fantasy made up by humans."

"Yeah well, he's the real deal. Wings, Halo and - hold on, what the hell did you think we meant then?" Dean snapped.

"I presumed you were just referring to him by a pet name though I did think it was an unusual way to introduce someone even if you were dating."

"We're not dating," Cas said tilting his head as he looked at Sherlock with confusion.

Cas looked over at Dean who huffed turning away from Sam as he burst out laughing.

"Am I wrong?" Sherlock asked glancing at Sam who was trying to regain control of his breathing.

"What the hell made you think that?"

"From the minute you walked in the door you have barely been more than three feet apart and while this is a small apartment you still managed to space yourself from your brother. You both keep glancing at each other when the other isn't looking, clearing a deeply seeded habit that you're not aware of, it's subconscious which means there has to be some form of emotion hidden deep. It's not friendship because you'd do at least some of the same things with your brother in that case so that leaves love. Furthermore -"

"Sherlock I'd shut up," John warned.

"What?" Sherlock questioned. "I was just getting to the childhood trauma."

"Sherlock this man may not work for the FBI and I made not be a genius but it doesn't take a one to noticed the fact that his fist is clenched and he probably wants to knock you out right now and he's armed."

"Oh so he is."

"Sorry about him Dean, he's a bit of a twat and doesn't understand human emotion."

"It's alright," Dean grumbled through gritted teeth. "This one used to be like him, they would have gotten on great."

Cas looked at Dean slightly offended but decided not to argue.

"Anyway, what did you come here for? You know before Sherlock jumped on you with deductions."

"Well." Dean glanced at Sam before continuing. "We hunt monsters and I think someone on this street may have been murdered by one."

"Oh well that is an interesting case," Sherlock smirked seating forward and looking at John. "We'll take it."


End file.
